Doctor Whooves: The Idealist
by The Idealist 33
Summary: This another story that is part of the Doctor Whooves universe. This will follow mostly through Blaze Shadowheart and his mate Octavia along with ID who is looking for the Doctor and is stuck with Luna for the moment.
1. Chapter 1 Set Back

**This is part of the Doctor Whooves Universe. I used an OC, Moon Star, from NoctourneOfShadows. That guy is tied for my ultimate bro! Check his stories out when you can.**

**S****et back**

A green pegasus with purple hair was standing in a lab looking bored. He had yellow eyes, darker purple hair on the tips and lighter purple hair on his roots. His cutie mark was a parchment with scribbles on it. He stared as the other ponies were putting some last minute stuff onto a special wrist watch. "You sure it will work now?" the pegasus said seeing them put the last parts. "You nearly blew up the last text subject you used."

"Shut up!" a white unicorn with green hair said. "This time I have reversed power for the distributor and sent it to the central console. There's no reason for it to go into over load this time."

"That's not what I'm most worried about. Will it actually send me back in time?" he said getting closer to see that it was fully functional and ready to be tested.

"Yes," a yellow pegasus with blue hair said to him grabbing the watch and handing it to the green pegasus. He put it on and tightened it on his front left hoof. "We have already tested it out alone and it works perfectly fine, but we need a real test subject to try it out and make sure it doesn't do anything else out of the ordinary."

"Are you sure you want to test this out on yourself?" another unicorn said to him.

"I designed it Moon Star. I don't want to risk anypony else's life like what almost happened to the last one."

"But..."

"No! Bro! Listen, I'm going to be ok. You don't have to worry," he said stepping behind a giant room made out of bullet proof glass.

An intercom said to him, "Ok, we are going to have you go just 5 seconds into the future," the yellow pony said to him from behind the glass.

"Ok," the green pegasus said as he set his watched for the proper time, "ready."

"Go," the yellow pony said simply flipping a few switches that controlled the cameras.

He pressed down on the button and saw that the clock had moved its hand to an extra five seconds into the future. It seemed like nothing happened. "Did it work?" he said looking up now.

"Come see for yourself," the yellow pony said over the intercom.

He walked out and they replayed the video footage. It showed him press the button, then he disappeared. Five seconds later he reappeared in the same position as if nothing had happened. "That's beautiful." he said feeling high emotions in himself.

"Bro? Are you going to cry?"

"No! I just have something in my eye," he said rubbing them. "Let's do it again," he said going back behind the glass. "Let's kick it up to two minutes."

They reset the cameras and waited for him. "Whenever you're ready."

He moved the watch again then pressed the button. Something was different about that time. He felt nauseous for half a second, but then it passed. He looked up again and they nodded their heads. Again he got out to see what had happened though their eyes. "There's only one irregularity this time," the white unicorn said rewinding the film to the spot where he glowed yellow right after he clicked the button and right before he left. It must have happened in less than half a second.

The pony went back behind the glass, "Let's try again. I'll do the two minutes again," he said moving his watch again and pressing the button. This time he felt nothing. He went back to review the film and this time there was no yellow glow. "Maybe it was just something with the lighting. Lets go to ten minutes."

He went back behind the glass and set the time for ten minutes into the future. He pressed the button and felt an electrical shock. "Son of a...!" the time on the watch then started moving randomly. "What the?" he said looking at the watch.

"Sir! Take the watch off!" the yellow pony said.

The green pegasus couldn't tell what the problem was. For some reason he couldn't see that he was glowing yellow. He grabbed onto the watch anyways and was going to take it off but accidentally hit the button as he grabbed it.

The green pegasus suddenly disappeared. They looked at their screens to play back the footage to see if anything visible had happened to him.

"Maybe he'll be back in ten minutes!" Moon Star said worriedly.

They all waited for ten minutes. Then thirty. Then an hour. Then five hours. They had all fallen asleep trying to wait for him to come back, but he never did. The very next morning they all woke up and still nothing. "Moon, we need to go report this," the white unicorn said.

Just as he said this a giant yellow glow emanated from behind the glass. It was too bright so the had to look away and close their eyes.

* * *

"Ah! Mother bucker!" he said feeling extremely nauseous again, but this time it lasted a lot longer. He held onto his stomach and then looked up. His eyes went wide. "What the...?" he said out loud looking at the crystal castle that he was in. "Where... OW!" he yelled. His head was killing him.

"Hey!" he heard a voice call from behind. It sounded deep but understanding. "What are you doing here? And who are you anyways?"

The green pegasus turned around and saw... Shining Armour! "But, you've been dead for thousands of years!" he said his head feeling like it was going to explode. he looked at his watch and could make out the numbers. It said 10,000 pt. "Ah, buck!" he then passed out.

Shining ran over to him and saw that he was unconscious. "Medic!" he yelled not daring to lift him in case something was broken.


	2. Chapter 2 Now here's the problem

**Alright! Next chapter! Blaze will come in in the third chapter, so I hope you guys remember him with his weird condition! Enjoy this for now!**

**Now here's the problem  
**

The green pegasus with light purple hair and dark purple highlights woke up looking at a crystal roof. His cutie mark was a parchment and quill. He tried to move but he was tied to the bed and was hooked up to some medical stuff. He turned his head to see Shining looking at him whilst sitting down on a chair. "Well well well. Looks like the intruder is awake."

"I'm not an intruder! I was there by accident!" he said moving to see if he could break free.

"You'd better hope it was an accident. No pony is allowed in here unless they are guest of ours."

"It was! I was sent back 10,000 years into the past! You aren't even supposed to be alive!" he said still trying to break free.

"Try all you want. I put a shield spell on those myself," he said smiling as the green pegasus stopped squirming. "Good, now about this whole 10,000 years thing. How is that possible? Are you a companion of the Doctor?"

His eyes went wide, "You know the Doctor?"

"Well, I've never officially met him, but I work for Torch Wood."

"You were one of the founding members of Torch Wood?" he said surprised.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"No, I don't. The very first Torch Wood files were destroyed for some reason."

"Hm, what a shame," Shining said leaning back. "I'm going to have to talk to Cadence about that."

The green pegasus realized that he should probably shut his mouth up about the future. "Listen, this wasn't the Doctor's work. Me and a few other stallions were able to create a time machine that's..." he looked at his wrist. "Where's my watch!" he said struggling to break free again.

"We took it from you. Customary orders with an intruder."

"I'm not an intruder!"

"Well I didn't know that before. I'll send a guard to fetch for it," he said gesturing to a guard to go get it.

"Thank you." the green stallion said looking around the room. "Could you let me go now?"

Shining looked at him, "First tell me your name."

"I can't use my name. If my name was found in the past then it could caught some serious damage to the future."

"Fair enough point. So what do I call you?"

He looked around and said, "Just call me I.D."

"Alright, ID." he said releasing him. "Tell me why you have a time machine."

He rubbed his hooves. "Something is going terribly wrong, and we needed help from the past to help us. I guess I'm going to have to see if the Doctor can help me."

"Do you know what he even looks like?"

"Yes, all four recorded versions, what version is he currently?"

"Um lets see. The one after the brown one?"

"Okay, so version two. He is a normal Earth Pony right?"

"Why? Does he become a pegasus or unicorn in the future."

ID kept his mouth shut, "I've said too much already. Give me my watch and I'll see if I can find the Doctor. I was able to place a special time rift detector. Anything weird going on with the space time continuum and I'll be able to track it."

The guard brought him his watch. Shining took it and handed it to him "Be careful when playing with time. I've seen what could happen and I think it should only be left in the hands of the Doctor."

"Don't worry, we weren't planing on going back this far, just to the last place the Doctor was recorded of being at."

"And then this happened! Why did you need to go back this far anyways?"

He sighed, "Because the most power princess we've ever had is dieing. She is the last princess in the throne. If there is no princess to protect us or lead us, we are all dead."

"Who's the princess?"

"I can't say." he said placing his watch on and searching for any timey wimey activity.

"Daddy? Daddy!" A little filly came running into the room and jumping on Shining.

"Oh hey MoonShine! How's my favorite little daughter?" he said hugging her.

She was a little pink filly with both a horn and wings. She had a dark blue Crystal Heart being surrounded by a light blue see through force field as a cutie mark.

He kissed her forehead and placed her on his lap, "Where Cadey? I thought she was going to teach you how to use your magic today?"

"We finished early," she said putting a really innocent face on. "She said it was your turn to watch me."

"Alright, let daddy finish talking to the intruder. Go run along for a minute."

"Ugh, I guess the only way you are going to remember me is by calling me intruder. I'll be on my way," he said checking his watch. Something was wrong. The time wasn't working. It was stuck on 10,000 pt. He tried moving it to ft but it didn't move. "No! This thing's burnt out! You ponies don't have the technology to fix it!" he said checking to see if anything else worked.

"You can't go back to the future?" Shining said standing up and walking towards him.

"No, but everything else still works. The only way I can get back is with the Doctor now. Buck!" he said stomping his hooves.

"Well, you might want to go find him then. I haven't had much contact with the Doctor directly so I have no idea where he is."

His watch started beeping as it detected a different life form in the castle. In fact it detected three non pony life forms walking close together. "I have to go!" ID said running out and heading towards the hall where the signal was coming from. He heard a noise of six different ponies talking and walking.

"...well we really should get going. Make sure you tackle him though."

"But wait! Who is this stallion? I don't get it."

"You will soon. Very soon. Come on guys. Lets go! We have a long journey ahead of us."

The pegasus ran out of one hallway and could see the six ponies. Apparently Luna and the Doctor were talking, but he brushed it off running at them.

"Are we going to the future now?" Derpy said walking into the TARDIS.

"Yes Derpy. I guess it's time to see how things turn out a couple thousand years from now."

"DOCTOR!" the pegasus said starting to fly at full speed to them.

The Doctor smiled at him and walked into the TARDIS.

"DOCTOR!" he yelled not stopping to think why he had just smiled at him. He was a couple of yards away from it when Luna quickly tackled him to the ground. "Get off me!" ID said trying to push her off, but it was too late. The TARDIS made it's special noise and it was off. "No! NO! Stupid pony! That was the only way to get back!" he yelled angrily at Luna.

"Stupid! You never call a princess stupid! I'll have your head on a silver platter for that!" she said with her body transforming in to Nightmare Moon's body.

"You can't scare me! You stopped being evil a few years back!"

Nightmare Moon hissed at him, "That doesn't mean I can't be a mean princess to you! I could send you to the dungeon till you beg for mercy!"

They kept arguing back and forth. MoonShine was skipping though when she heard two ponies fighting. She stuck her head out of the hall and saw it was Luna and that green 'Intruder' as her dad had called him. She then thought back to the spell that Cadence was trying to show her. 'It's a lot easier to do it on ponies who are fighting. You will be able to do it eventually' Cadence had said to her an hour ago.

She started giggling at the fact that now she had a chance to test her magic. She aimed at the two ponies who were getting louder by the minute. She concentrated hard and her horn started glowing. it fired a lot quicker than she was used to so she flew back a bit. The magical beam was off target and it hit a crystal that made a giant beam come out the other end as hit the two ponies. Both of them immediately stop fighting. In their eyes the pupils had literally turned into hearts.

MoonShine got up to see why they got so quiet. They were just staring at each other which made her wonder if it worked. After a few seconds of the two ponies just staring at each other and MoonShine staring at them Luna and ID started making out violently. She smiled, "It worked! Yay!" she said as she skipped out of that hall and into another one.

ID was moving his hooves around Lunas body and kissing very violently as was Luna with him. Lunas horn glowed and they both teleported to he room and made it to the bed. The kiss had gotten rougher with a lot more tongue. It was almost as if they were trying to swallow each others tongues whole. ID got on top of her and they started to rub each others bodies together completely taken over by the love spell that MoonShine had placed on them.

**I don't know if I'll write the clop part of this chapter, but if I do you know where to look! _(oddxaelita_) I hope you enjoy this as much as I am. I can;t wait to get to the Blaze and Octavia parts! You know what comes next right? DING DING DING DING DING! A review! You are correct sir/madam!**


	3. Chapter 3 Octavia's problem

**And now it's time for Blaze. It seems like Bane wouldn't come out after a couple of years right? Well lets hope so.**

**O****ctavia's danger**

Blaze Shadowheart walked home after a big art convention where he was able to sell all of his paintings. "Octy! I'm home!" he said walking in and closing Octavia's door.

"How did it go?" she said walking to him and kissing him on the lips before he could continue.

"Great! I sold all of them! We will definitely be able to support ourselves after the baby comes in," he said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, cut that out! I barely found out I was pregnant two days ago! You make me feel fat," she blushed liking him rubbing her stomach.

"You're going to look sexy with a giant gut. You would look sexy either way," he said kissing her again. "I'm already the luckiest stallion in the world. Now you have made me even happier."

"Oh Blaze," she kissed passionately. They made out for a while, but then Blaze felt something he hadn't felt since the party right before he mated with Octavia. Bane came out for a fraction of a second and pushed Octavia back and stared at her with red eyes. Before she could say anything he fainted. "Blaze!" she yelled as she caught him in her hooves. "Blaze! Blaze!"

* * *

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" ID yelled and then rested himself next to her. "Holy Celestia! You didn't even break a sweat!" he said panting loudly. They had been doing it for at least two hours. While ID was tired, panting, and sweaty Luna looked like she normally did every day.

"You weren't so bad yourself! You were actually a lot stronger than you look," she said rubbing his chest. The spell was still wearing off.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said wiping some of the sweat off of his face.

"But seriously, nopony has ever been able to do something like that to me. Even though I've ever done something like this before."

"What!? But you're Princess Luna! You could get any guy that you want," he said still panting.

"Ya but you..." the spell wore off and her eyes went wide. She screamed.

At the same time ID's eyes went wide and he yelled too. "Oh my gosh! I just mated with a princess from ten thousand years ago! And not just any princess! Luna!" he said getting up quickly from the bed.

"You took my virginity! That's only meant for my special somepony!"

"I am so sorry! I had nothing to do with it!" he said backing away 'But it was the most fun I've ever had.' he thought to himself.

Luna put an angry face on, "Shut up! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"That's why I said I'm sorry!" he said grabbing his watch which he had taken off during their love fest. 'Buck! I couldn't have been _that_ bad!'

"No you weren't. You were able to handle everything quite well and were able to take dominance a couple of times."

ID looked at her weird, "Wait what?"

Luna rubbed her forehead, "Listen, once a stallion takes a princesses virginity their minds are connected. Celestia did it first to a prince more than a thousand years ago, but he died in an old war."

"Wait! You can hear everything I say! No! That's not fair! Why can't I hear you!?"

"I have the most power. I can let you in and out of my mind whenever I want. You'd have to learn how to."

"What! No! No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! All I remember before we were putting our hooves all over each other was a giant pink beam." He then thought about what that could have possibly been. 'Almost like one of Cadences love spells, but why would she do that to us?'

'MoonShine!' Luna thought going wide eyed.

"What?" ID said confused.

"Shining and Cadences little filly. She was in the castle. Maybe she was trying out her magic on us since we were fighting!"

"Oh my gosh! I really have to go!" he said trying to open the door but it was locked. "Could you open the doors?" Luna looked at him sadly. "What? What is it?" he said confused now.

"My first mate was a complete stranger that I might never see again."

"But, I'm from the future! I can't stay here! Now that you're inside my head I Have to leave asap or else I could give something about the future away!"

"I could teach you to block it out," she said looking for any excuse for him to stay.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if I left?" he said trying the door again.

"But, what if I don't want you to leave?" she said looking at him in the eyes now.

He took his hooves off of the door. "But, you don't even know who I am."

"Well, what if I want to get to know you a bit better?" she said biting her lower lip.

"You got to know me well enough. I really should leave," he said placing his hooves on the door again, but before he could try and open them Luna used her magic on him. "No wait!" he said as he glowed with her magic, but nothing was happening.

Luna concentrated all her magic on him but he wasn't able to pick him up. "Whats going on? It's just a simple levitation spell!" she said feeling her magic being drained.

"Magic draining metal," he said looking down at his hooves.

"What? There's no such thing!" she said using all of her magic on him. She was panting now and gave up. she looked really tired.

ID looked sad and though, 'I'm sorry. I really do wish we could be together.'

"Please...stay..." she managed to say before she passed out.

ID looked at her and couldn't help but walk over to her and kiss her cheek. He then went back to the door which was still locked. He pulled on it and they feel off of their hinges. He trotted away quickly.

* * *

Blaze woke up late that night with a yell, "AHHH!" he screamed as his head went up. he was panting loudly.

"Blaze! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" she said hugging him quickly.

"Wha-what happened?" he said wiping some sweat off of his face.

"I... I think Bane took over your body for a moment..." she said backing away from him slightly.

"What? But I was perfectly fine. Nothing has gone wrong since that party. Why would he come back after this long?"

"I don't know, but you passed out seconds after he took over your body. I think you fought back."

He shook his head, "I have to fix this before it gets out of hand again."

"But how? How will anypony be able to help you?"

"The Doctor can help me."

"But you haven't seen him since that morning after the party," she said frowning.

He rubbed his eyes, "What am I supposed to do? If I become Bane again I could kill you and the kid," he said crying slightly.

Octavia kissed him softly, "Listen, I believe in you. Even if you do become Bane, I Know you can fight back to at least stay away from me. I wouldn't be afraid of you no matter who you were."

He smiled at her. They hugged tightly. "I love you Octavia."

"I love you too," she said petting his hair. "Let's get some sleep. We could both use it."

"Okay," he said lying down while cuddling with her.

'You really think this will last forever?'

His eyes went wide, 'Yes! Leave me alone!' he thought to himself.

'You have merely let me rest for quite some time. Now I am fully charged and ready to take control.'

'Then why didn't you?' he thought as he shed a few tears looking at Octavia who was sleeping soundly.

'I just woke up. I'm a bit groggy. You were able to stop me quickly, but you won't eventually. And after sleeping for that long... I'm really hungry!'

'Please, don't. At least leave Octavia alone,' he though crying now.

(No response)

'Please!'

(No response)

'PLEASE!'

(No response)

"Please!" he said really crying now. Octavia must have heard him, but she pulled him closer in her sleep. He placed his head on her neck and eventually fell asleep.

**I promised you Blaze and Octavia and there they were. Bane's time is coming, will the Doctor be able to save them? Or will they be alone? ID has a secret of his own, but it looks like he would be able to help in some way. Next chapter will come soon! Please review my fellow followers and non followers. Till next time!**


End file.
